Love and War
by shu-shane
Summary: Juu befriends Uub at OHS, they become good friends, Pan likes him, but there's problems, his life his foster parent, and himself ,lot's of humor and drama, why, cause i said so, yall gon head an read it i'm out damit, dedicat this story to telulu, maggy,
1. acuaintence

At Orange High was just an ordinary day for Uub, getting slammed into lockers by jocks, getting his thick linseed glasses took from him, and of course, be ignored by the Gt gang.

It seemed know one cared for him, except Mr. Satan, In Junior High, he and the Gt gang were close, going out, doing homework, and dating.

Uub would never admit it this, but he had an crush o Pan, she changed while in high school, wearing short skirts, blue streaks in her hair, and wore purple eye shadow.

He wished he could find out why they didn't then again, he was a dork. Little did he know, to day his whole life will change.

"Mr. Juu, would you please get your shoes off my desk!", Principle Duke yelled, "Don't have a coe Dukey", 

Juu smiled at the nickname, his attire never changed, accept that his bandana was now black, and his pants were black and baggy with chains.

"It's principle Duke, and what's with that shirt", Juu looked down at his black shirt that had in bold white letters the words "?WHAT?!" across it, he looked up with a smile, "I got this from America", "Well, I hope you'll enjoy do fine at Orange High, you may leave",.

Outside the office Uub headed to his 7th pr. Class , Chemistry, 'I hope Pan would be my partner', he was slightly late because some jock thought it would be funny to drop his folder in the toilet. Juu opened the office door and hit Uub on the forehead, "Owww", Uub rolled onto his side, and picked up his papers, "Sorry dog, I'll help" he picked up the rest of the papers an gave them to Uub , "Thanks", Juu bowed his head.

"Well it's about time", his partner was getting impatient , "Sorry Jesse, ran into a door",. Uub's eye's looked at Jamie , wasn't he lucky, he nearly fainted when Pan decided to be his partner with her plaid skirt, and black tank top, she could make anyone's dream come true.

"Hi", Bra ignored him, and he just stared at her, she stopped and glanced at him, he made an funny face, that made her giggle, "Misses Briefs is there something funny about the test?', Mrs. Shen asked, "No man", she blushed, Juu smirked and went back to his work.

The bell rag for launch, which every student was glad for. "Uub, come here", Ricky demanded, he was Bra's ex, and an b-ball player, "What", "Where's my homework"? he asked, his eyes , turned a dangerous green, "I'm finishing it right now", he said, sadly he wished it hadn't came to this, doing homework so he could get friends.

"Good, sit" finally he was accepted, but only in his dreams, he was soon covered in milk, causing everyone to laugh at him, except for one, "Dude, you stupid,", Juu walked words Uub, "What did you say", he pretended to be amused but was pissed, "I said, (cough) dude you stupid", he said while taking Uub by the arm," I'll be back don't worry", he grinned and sure enough, he was, "Now are you gonna do something ",.

Juu knew he could easily wope this guy's ass, but his friends he didn't want them to jump in, Ricky smiled, "A new guy, I think I'll enjoy putting you in your place meet me in the gym after school", Juu pondered, tapping his chin, "Well, I was gonna get my hair did , but supposed it could wait", every on laughed , which caused him to smile.

"Hey what's going on here", Trubks and gotten just entered the room, "Nothin just some punk that has a smart mouth", Ricky left with his gon's,"Trunks I know that name", "You should, you, my other self tried to kill you", he seethed, when everyone went back to what they were doing", Juu looked offended, "Yes I remember, I wasn't human then", "Hey it's not funny", Goten interrupted, "I know it's not, just trying to lighten the mood", he walked off to find Uub who wasn't alone.

"Uub be careful, I don't like Ricky", Bra kissed him on the head and walked off, "You o.k."? He was a little startled , Yeah , just my pride", his face saddened , "You wanna hagout?", Juu griined , that lightened Uub's heart, "Sure", "But on one condition".

"Does this look alright", Uub immerged from the dressing room, in a big white shirt, with blue jean and Gucci shorts, that passed his knee's , with Pmiller shoes, "Hold on a minute", Juu ran off quickly and returned with a white headband and a wristband,"Hmm, those glasses are gonna have to go", Uu looked shocked, "But I can't see without them" "I know", he smirked and pulled an black case from behind his back and handed it to Uub, who shacking, opened ii, he was awed, the glasses were small and oval with diamonds around them.

"Put em on", he closed his eyes and placed them on, slowly, he opened his eyes, an saw clearly.

Juu applauded him," Now, time for the fun to start", "Huh?", "Ricky wanted me too met him in the gym", 

Uub started pacing , when he got nervous he always starts pacing, "Are you gonna show up", he stopped Juu nodded his head, with a grin, "I'll be alright, don't worry man",.

Juu entered the gym, an as he suspected, were other teens waiting to see what would happen, he spotted Bra with Trunks, Goten, Pan, ans Marron, they set high in the stands, she wore a pink "Carolina', shirt, with a blue denim skirt her eyes were wondering until Uub showed up.

Everyone turned to see them, standing side-by-side, with there arm's folded, Ricky brought his squad with him, he was inches away from Juu,"I see you made an friend dork", he sneered, Juu sneered back, "His name is Uub, prick",. That caused all the teens to sa 'ooohhh',Ricky frustrated, "SHUT UP you are going to play me one on one", his hands came from behind his back, one held a basketball, he chunked it to Juu, who raised an eyebrow, "Shut-out", everyone got quiet as they moved towards the goal, Juu took off his pants to reveal his shorts.

"Ready"?, he smiled, Ricky smirked. Juu shot from were he was and made it, the teens yelled, Ricky got the ball and did some foot work, crossin over, dropping the ball behind his back, he looked liked an profesionale,"Shoot', everyone yelled, he did and made, "My turn", Juu did moves that seemed imposible, The slip-an-Slide, (you have to have played NBA Streets to know what I'm talking about) he bounced th ball whith his knee's, the teens went crazy.

"You see", said while dribbling, "I know more tricks than yo mama", Ricky was now pissed, "You little shit", He guarded him har, but Juu had his on plans , he did his new trick, The Sea Walk', which caused Ricky to trip up, Juu ran towards the goal, and dunked putting his feet on the rim, he looked like Spiderman',.

Rick, you ever heard of And 1?", as he realesed himself from the goal, and walked over to his pants, " YEAH!!",he sneered, Juu picked up his pant's , "Have you ever seen of the guy called 'Spida',", he smirked,

"NO, but I 've heard of…", Ricky's eyes grew big, he pointed a finger at Juu, "Your,.- your", "See ya, Uub let's role", Uub was to excited, he was finally popular, Juu had to slap him on the head to get him out of it, "Pizza?", "Yeah, pizza',. Too Uubs knowledge, this was the beginning of a beautiful freindship",

Alright, do what you gotta do, I'll be doing the school thang as my school, we have A-day's and B- day's, with out the 9th pr. Maggy I'm sorry, you seem very sensitive, and slow to anger, forgive me.


	2. Pizza

"Uuuh, pepperoni and cheese,", Uub ordered them pizza while Juu got them seat's by an window, he thought about how his life had changed , hi dad, well foster dad, had wanted to get rid of him by beaten the crap out of him, he hoped it would get better.  
  
He came back to reality when her heard the clinking noise of the glass door, the gt gang came in, he quickly turned his head around, and stared out the window.  
  
Uub blushed and ran to the table with there pizza, "Did they follow us", He asked nervously, Juu glaned at them, "I think they are wanting to see us", "Who?", Uub was as about dumb as Goten at the moment, Juu through his head in the direction, of Pan and Bra, Uub locked eye's with Pan , "I think she likes you ", Juu joked,.  
  
"Pan come on", Pan was stuck on the little friend that Uub made, 'Uub looks kiwia but Juu...' "Pan" "Huh, oh" she quickly rushed to the side of her friend, "Hi Uub hi Juu", Bra blushed, Uub was lost for word , "Uhh.." Juu got up the courage to reply, "He said hi, and Hi, ",.  
  
The world seemed to stop, when Pan glanced at Juu, when he did also, "Girl's were ready, ", Bra looked like a child who lost her teddy, "Sorry got to go", Uub seemed to almost had an heart attack,"Calm down, she dig's ya", Ub looked a little confused, "Which one though?",. That was the question that was sooned to be answered.  
  
"Bye Pan, see ya tomorrow,", Trunks kissed her on the cheek an drove off, she waited until he was out of sight, than took to the air, trying to find Juu's ki, 'Were is he', it took only a minute too locate him, she droped down behind a house waching him walk back in forth on the sidewalk , "Hey", he said automatically, she should have know he would since her", Hey, do you live here", "No, oh please tell me you're my gaurdeain angel", he pouted jokingly, she giggled ",No", she could'nt resist any longer, she slightly touched his face, seeing his sad state, "Do you wanna talk", he sighed heavily, "I guess",.  
  
They walked a couple of blocks, and stopped to admire a family, "You see that Pan, that's the life I would like to have", he dropped his head, Pan comforted him, finding out that his foster parent abused him, was the hardest thing to here, "You can just.. I don't know", she hugged him, "Don't worry, I'll come up with something, well bet's to getting home', he walked backwards slowly then turned an ran, Pan only could hoped that he would be at school tomorrow,.  
  
"Were ya been boy", Joe yelled from the living room, Juu didn't say anything while he made him something to eat, the house was again messy, and he wasn't about to clean it up anymore, he was glad that he lived in the wood's, know one could see there messed up home. "Just around", he got himself some orange juice, not daring himself to touch the beer, "That's not good enough", Joe pushed the subject an came into the kichen, "Ya see the FC people were here, and you were'nt that meant they take back the check, and you know that that make s me angry",he seethed, "And", Juu paid know mind to the numerous blows he got to his midsection, he slowly slide to the floor holding his sides, he knew he had at least two bruised ribs, "DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN", He took the sandwhich that 'Juu made' and went back to his chair, Juu picked himself up from the floor, his face red, "Never again",. 


	3. another day

"Uub hurry up", "Hold on a minute", Uub had his arm band on and bbj jersey (Nicks) while running 

Out the house, "Wow sweet", Juu thought he wasn't good looking, he only wore blue jean shorts, white shoes, and a bbj, (Mavericks) his hair had blue streeks, and at times he would hold his abdomen. "Let's role", (song by nelly, "is you is",) Ub bobbed his head to the beat, while Juu cruised , thinking about Pan :Flashback:

__

Earlier in there talk….

"What so great about you?", he couldn't say but showed her, turning his back toward her, he raised his shirt and reveled an tattoo of an large mystical bird, that had green eyes, it's feathers were all red except for it's tail which was black and long. She was blown away, it was the most cutest bird she ad every seen. It's beautiful….Juu!" "Huh", he came back to reality, when he found himself in the school parking lot, "Meet you after school", Uub ran to his 1st pr. Class, Juu first class was with Goten and Marron, Marron he learned was his niece, but Juuchi didn't want nonthin to do with him, who could blame her, he did kill her husband, in do time she would forgive him, he hoped.

"Algebra II, is a pain", Goten complained, "Noooo you think", Juu looked annoyed and Marron laughed, "It's only difficult for the lame partiers", Marron had jokes too, Goten wanted to try his luck, "Uh-hmm", Marron giggled at him, and Juu hit himself over the head over an over with his book.

2nd pr. Juu had the whole gang, including Uub. Pan sat by him, Uub in back of him, Trunks in front of him, Bra on the right side of Uub, Goten in front of Pan, and Marron behind Pan. Juu smirked, 'Sex Ed., how interesting ', all through the pr. Pan handed him notes, a lot about sex, not 1 "_whats your favorite position?", _he wrote back, "_on my back",_ she blushed but continued ,"_are you an virgin",_ he was startled but replied, "_nope you', "yes",_ she felt ood, was anyone a virgin these days, to her relief he replied ",_of course I am, but I'm not gullible about it", _she glanced at him with a smirk, the last letter did it, "_What's your favorite spot",_.

He though he was gonna have to show her, but insisted on writing it, ", _Right between… '_**BUZZZZ'**,

'Saved by the bell', he thought, his 3rd pr. Rocked, P.E. with Uub gave him something to do, he practiced some moves on him, and showed him some,. "So, let me guess, G and T (nicknames), are jocks?", "Yeap", Uub did an 'ally op', "The girls are…". Juu interrupted him, "Cheerleader's right", Uub handed him the ball, "Well just Marron and Bra, Pan likes to get down and dirty".

Juu gave him an crazed look, "She like welding and staying in the Work. Sh late", "Ohh", "What did you think I w..", "Nothin", he blushed slightly. Launch came quickly and left quickly, some idiot kept pulling the fire alarm which caused the pr. to be shorten, 4th pr. Was the last, Parenting, with none other than Pan, he wouldn't have noticed her if she had walked in nude, with the pain clouding his senses, he started to have doubt's about playing B-ball earlier, his face felt cold against his desk table, closing his eyes he went to sleep, he reopened them 10 min. later, Pan's were on him in an instant, concern flowing through them, his hands were squeezing his sides.

She waited until there teacher went to the office, then took his hand and drugged him out into the hallway, in to the library , past a couple of book shelves and stopped.

"Let me see', she demanded, not arguing, he raised up his shirt, her heart sank when she saw the bruises turning a dark purple.. He quivered when she touched him, "Well, were officially skipping", she held one of his hands, and pressed two fingers two her forehead and vanished.

Juu woke up on a soft mattress, he grunted, this could not be his bed he slept on a couch . His eye's opened to scan the are, a big room, large glass window's were you could see the sunset over the ocean, he noticed he was bare chest, his abdomen was patched up and was healing.

He turned ,slowly, onto his stomach, he felt very comfortable, and snuggled into the pillows, the room was heavily scented with cinnamon spices, "Well, how you feeling?", his head jerked toward the door, Pan came in wearing long black swim trunks, and a black bikini top, and cared an surfboard, her long her was damp, an made her look hotter than she already was.

"Okay, uuh you surf?", Pan hid her surfboard at the top of her closet, then walked to the side of her bed, "Yeah, it's a good way to piss my dad off", she smirked. He hummed to himself, and stretched his tired muscles , he felt her cold hand on his back, tracing his tattoo, "What made you get this", "Joe's dead wife…she was the one who wanted to adopt me, she kept showing me love, which made Joe jealous, one day she took me the tattoo parlor, she thought I was old enough, she let me get anyone that I wanted, to express myself, I wasn't sure about what to get at first, but then I saw it, it was new and I wanted it….she asked me why, I told her it reminded me of her, and I wanted to her to be with me always..". Pan felt that she was closer to now, his early life had been terrible, but he never hesitated about telling her, "Did Uub get home?", "Yeah, I explained that you left early for home and left him the keys",. he grunted ", What time is it?", he seemed scared about something ,"6:35", she was concerned again, "Do want anything to eat, I could have my chef..". "WAIT YOU HAVE A CHEF!", he looked surprised, "Duh, I am the granddaughter of Mr. Satan",. He slapped himself mentally for that question, "Umm stop", he moaned, "Why you aren't hurting are you"?, he smirked evilly, "No , your hand are just making me horny", he laughed, she rolled her eyes and laughed, "Pan, I really must go", she went into sad mode again, ' I wish you could stay," "Me too", as he placed on his shoes, "Aren't you gunning to show me the way out', looking like an lost puppy, "Glad you have your scence of humor back", she hoped out of her bed an led him down the stairs, he was in aw , her house was a mansion , he came to an cerry wood table were he found his jersey, just then he saw the front door open an slam, Gohan looked really pissed, "Pan, we need to have a talk young lady",. He saw her jump at the sound of her name, "I'll see ya later", Juu walked quickly passed Gohan, and ran half way home, then flew home. "Just another day" he sighed


End file.
